Romell
Romell the Cat, simply known as Romell, is Nicole Yazawa and Joseph's pet tuxedo cat and a member of the Yazawa Family. He is the leader of the Three Cool Cats, a group consisting of himself, his best friend Snowball and girlfriend Sunset. History Backstory A month after Nicole Yazawa and Joseph became a couple, they were walking in an area near Trooper Village and met a Tuxedo Cat. Nicole asked if he had a name, and the cat told her that he is currently unnamed. Nicole then came up with the name Romell, which the cat loved and agreed to use as his official name. Romell then accompanied Nicole and Joseph back to Trooper Village, where he became a member of the Yazawa Family. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Eleven years later, Romell got a job working at the manga store owned by Nicole (now a famous manga artist). He witnessed Wario and Waluigi stealing all the manga from the store, but stopped them from selling them by defeating them. Romell also watched Wario and Waluigi being arrested by Jan and Dean. After Doc Kermit Frogglegg successfully managed to revive Mayor R Bulborb and the others who died on August 29th 2018, Romell celebrated the mayor's 38th birthday with Joseph, Nicole, and others. On the day of Nicole and Joseph's wedding, Romell went through a portal to The Badlands, and met Ricardo and Charlie Charlie. After revealing that he is the same Romell that knows Twig and Kirby Bulborb, the two Pikmin try and kill Romell, but he easily defeats them. Romell then notices two cats in the background, who told him that Ricardo had kidnapped them and forced them to watch his dancing. One of the cats, Sunset, became Romell's girlfriend, and Snowball became his best friend. He then takes the cats back to Trooper Village, and they witness the wedding of Nicole and Joseph. After the deaths of Snowball and Sunset at the hands of Majin Buu, Romell kills Majin to avenge them. However, Ashley Buu then returns, only to find Majin had been killed. Romell is then stabbed by Ashley, and is presumed to have died. Romell was avenged by Joseph, who killed Ashley. However, Romell later returned to Trooper Village with Sans and Papyrus. He told the villagers they were instead simply injured, and that it'll take more than pieces of paper to kill them. Romell is one of several villagers of Trooper Village to join Joseph in taking down Character D's Hitman Team to avenge Nicole. After traveling to Hocotate with the other villagers from Trooper Village to stop Hocotate Freight from going bankrupt, Romell witnesses Leeroy Jenkins' death via Spike. Lizard then tries to kill Spike, but Romell grabs his tail and tosses him. Romell is left devastated at the deaths of Snowball and Sunset, and asks Doc if he can travel back in time to bring them back. Doc is successfully able to do so, taking the Three Cool Cats and Grace Yazawa on a trip to The Distant Spring 10 minutes before the arrival of Ashley and Majin. While there, they meet a Shakespearian duck and hear about Romell's backstory. Twig & Pik-pik Romell is shown alongside Kirby Bulborb after Twig questions Kirby about his "obsession" with Minecraft cats. Abilities Despite just being a cat, Romell is incredibly strong. He often uses the "stamp on the ground" ability previously used by Nicole and Mayor R Bulborb to defeat his enemies, and is able to do this with relative ease. Romell has so far killed three members of Character D's Hitman Team (those being Charlie Charlie, Ricardo and Lizard). Character creation Background .]]On February 8th 2019, Peter Tagg gave his girlfriend, Nicole Griffin, a Minecraft cat plush, which he brought at GAME Stafford on his first day of work experience, which lasted every Thursday from February to May. Nicole loved the gift and later, during a Discord call where she showed the plush to Peter, she decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro (Nicole had introduced Peter to TGFbro a month prior). During Discord calls, Nicole sent Peter several pictures of Romell. In one of the calls, Peter thought Romell would be a good character to include in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") a week after buying the one for Nicole so Romell could be used for Awakening. He was introduced as the pet tuxedo cat of the Yazawa Family, then consisting of Nicole, her boyfriend Joseph, and sister Grace. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A, an episode of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries. He was the first ever Minecraft character to appear in one of Peter's plush series, despite him being a huge fan of the game since 2012. Legacy Romell quickly became one of the most popular Kirby Bulborb characters. Two months after Romell's creation, Peter brought two more cat plushies from GAME Stafford as gifts for Nicole, which she named Snowball and Sunset. Peter decided to add them to Awakening as Romell's best friends. Gallery Image0 (12).jpg|Romell plays Minecraft with a PS4 controller. Image0 (11).jpg|Romell holding a phone. Image0 (9).jpg|Nicole Griffin holding Romell. image0 (7).jpg|Nicole with Romell. fullsizeoutput_2f3e.jpeg|Nicole with Romell again, this time Romell is closer to the camera. 61216941 306709440249552 2716440512616726528 n.jpg|Nicole with Romell yet again. Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 10.19.23 am.png|Romell lying on a bed. Tumblr pqae5s5ftv1ynpt8xo2 500.gif|Romell dancing. 20190705 182721-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Romell. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 7.00.34 pm.png Romell Awakening infobox.png Romell Awakening.png Kirby Bulborb, Nicole, and Romell.png Charlie Charlie's death.png Romell T&P.png|Romell's cameo in Twig & Pik-pik. 66448931_395609451300357_6755784639492653056_n copy.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-08 at 7.55.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-02-09 at 6.53.45 pm.png 20191215 142956-1.jpg 20191215 143044-1.jpg Trivia * Romell is hailed as one of the most iconic Kirby Bulborb characters. * The Tuxedo Cat in Minecraft was based on Jens Bergensten's cat Newton that died in 2014. * The Minecraft plush that Peter gave Nicole was brought from the Game store Peter was doing work experience in at the time. * Romell looks similar to Slenderkitty, a character from Twig & Pik-pik. He has also been compared to Iggy from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Yazawa Family Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Memes Category:High Body Count Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Cats Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Characters created in 2019 Category:Three Cool Cats Category:Characters created by Nicole Griffin Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:Joseph's Group Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening